


I Fell In Love With You, Not Them

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin OTP Prompts Short Stories [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	I Fell In Love With You, Not Them

_23\. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”_

_63\. “I am home.”_

_71\. “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”_

_95\. “Come cuddle.”_

_99\. “I fell in love with you, not them.”_

It was Friday night, and Joaquin was lounging on the couch, almost drifting off to sleep while watching some tv show. He would have liked to go to bed, but he wanted to wait for Kevin’s return. They had been living in their new apartment for 6 months now, and they always stayed up until the other was home too.

Joaquin checked his phone again, but there was no new message. Kevin was out with the Serpents. It had been a spontaneous idea. Kevin had run into Toni at Pop’s when he had just wanted to grab a coffee to go after work and somehow he had ended up tagging along when Toni had met up with Fangs and Sweet Pea to get some after-work drinks.  
  
Joaquin had been the only one, who hadn’t been able to come because he had to work late. He had thought about joining them after he got off work, but it was already so late that he had decided to just head home, shower and get ready for bed. But now he was still waiting for his fiancé to return.  
  
Right at that moment, Joaquin heard the jingling of keys, and then the door opened.  
  
“Hey baby,  _ **I am home**_!” Kevin yelled.  
  
Joaquin yawned and got up from the couch to greet Kevin: “Hello, Preppy. Did you have fun?”  
  
Joaquin pulled Kevin into a hug and kissed him hello. He was relieved that Kevin had finally returned home. And not just because he wanted to get some sleep already. He was always a bit worried when Kevin was out late. Too many bad things had happened in Joaquin’s life for him to rest easy while Kevin was still on the road.  
  
Kevin took a step back and let his eyes wander down Joaquin’s body appreciatively. Joaquin was only wearing a pair of underpants, his usual sleepwear. He smirked when he saw Kevin’s gaze.  
  
Kevin winked at him and said flirtatiously: “Hey,  _ **what’s cookin’ good lookin’**_? It’s so nice to be greeted by such a sight. What have you been up to the whole evening?”  
  
Joaquin laughed and yawned again. “Nothing. I was just watching tv and almost fell asleep. I am so boring…why do you even want to marry me?” he asked jokingly.  
  
Kevin raised an eyebrow and once again took in the sight in front of him. “Well you may be boring, but you are also hot as fuck. That’s enough for me.”  
  
“ _ **You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you**_? Oh, wait that was a stupid question. Of course, you have been drinking. Toni would never let you get away with drinking water.”  
  
“Hey, but I am not drunk, I swear! And why are you asking me that? Just because I am telling you how sexy you are?”  
  
“No, you tell me that all the time…I am asking you because you are swaying from side to side.”  
  
“Oh..really?”  
  
“Yep. Come on, baby we will get you to bed.”  
  
Joaquin gently pushed Kevin towards their bedroom. Once they were inside, he helped Kevin undress, but soon realized that Kevin wasn’t really that drunk. He just seemed to like the attention, stealing little kisses, while Joaquin was pulling off Kevin’s clothes. Joaquin grinned to himself and once he finally had Kevin down to his underpants too, walked over to the bed and gratefully let himself fall onto it.  
  
Kevin went into the bathroom, and when he came back a few minutes later, Joaquin was already snuggled comfortably under the bedcovers. Joaquin smiled tiredly when he saw his beautiful fiancé standing there and beckoned with his hand for Kevin to join him.  
  
“Hey Preppy,  _ **come cuddle**_.”  
  
Kevin didn’t need to be told twice, and he quickly slid into bed and pulled Joaquin into his arms. Joaquin sighed happily and cuddled up to Kevin, finally feeling completely at ease. His eyes were slowly closing while Kevin began to caress his hair. But Kevin’s voice startled him out of his almost sleep:  
  
“You know, I didn’t even have that much fun, to be honest. Toni was busy with Cheryl, and Fangs spent the whole evening flirting with some guy. That left me with Sweet Pea, and I guess you can imagine how that went. He tried to drink me under the table, but I was able to pour half of the drinks into a plant behind me when he wasn’t looking. He was so wasted, he wouldn’t stop putting his arm around me on the way home and calling me his Preppy Princess. It was awful.”  
  
Joaquin laughed softly, imagining how those two must have looked together.  
  
“Sometimes I am really sorry that you have to put up with my friends.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t mind. Usually, we get along pretty well I guess. Even Sweet Pea and me. Maybe I should start calling him my Pea Prince?”  
  
They both giggled at that, and then Kevin added softly: “And even if you had the worst friends ever, I wouldn’t care.  _ **I fell in love with you, not them**_.”  
  
“I love you too, Preppy Princess…no that doesn’t sound right… I’ll call you my Preppy  _Prince_ , I mean I wouldn’t know what to do with a princess in my bed.”  
  
“Yeah, but you know very well what to do with a prince in your bed…”  
  
“You bet. I would show you, but that will have to wait until tomorrow. Right now I just want to kiss my prince goodnight, and finally get a bit of sleep.”  
  
Kevin smiled at him, and they shared a gentle goodnight kiss before settling into their favorite sleeping position, Kevin being the big spoon and Joaquin the little spoon.  
  
Joaquin was so tired that he fell asleep instantly, not even hearing Kevin whispering into his ear: “And why did you say you are boring? You are anything but boring…you’re perfect to me, and I am the luckiest guy alive to have the honor to become your husband.”


End file.
